


Danny

by koalathebear



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation that never happened between Danny and Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny

Finn smiled at across the table. Danny Two Hats grinned back. The origin of his name was clear. Now that he was more at ease with the Gang, he occasionally wore two hats - slightly askew - perched on top of his brown hair.

Beneath the hats was a face that was young and old at the same time, wizened and naïve. He was an interesting study in contrasts. The Gang enjoyed his wry, funny declarations and had become protective of his strange and quirky ways.

"So you were in hospital with Rae, yeah?" Finn asked him casually one day when it was just the two of them sitting in the pub enjoying a beer.

Danny nodded. "Yes ... Rae, Tix and I became friends. We were her other Gang, I suppose ... " Danny spoke in his customary well-bred manner, precise and considered.

"Will you tell me about Tix? Rae won't ever talk to me about her except to tell me that she's ... gone..."

Danny's face became very sad and serious. "I imagine it's because it still hurts her heart to think of her.

Finn listened as Danny told him stories. A born story-teller, Danny was animated and whimsical, painting a warm picture of his very dear friend. His voice was filled with affection as he described Tix ... her abrupt and funny ways, her wiseness - her fragility. He recounted the story of the day that he forgot the rules and accidentally gripped Tix's wrist, causing his friend to lose control and panic, attacking him with her food tray. 

"I still have the scar," he remarked, pointing at a fading scar on the pale, freckled skin of his face. There was no reproach in his voice. "Rae knew what to do - she always knew how to handle Tix ... soothed her ... reached her ... On that day, she picked Tix up like a baby, held her close and carried her away ..."

Finn's dark eyes were intent, imagining the scene, Rae reasoning with Tix, understanding her.

"The last time I spoke with Tix - we were on a date ... watching the ducks. I love watching the ducks. When I start to panic, nothing brings me as much calm and peace ... what do you do to calm yourself, Finn?"

Finn considered the question. "Music ... kick a football around ... mostly music," he told him. "Never tried watching ducks."

"You should ... " Danny told him earnestly, his eyes very grave. "No matter how panicked and frantic they are beneath the water, above the water - they are always tranquil."

"How did Tix die?" Finn asked and stared down into his beer when Danny's eyes filled with tears. "Sorry. Shouldn't have asked ..." he apologised quickly.

"No, it's all right. I am happy to talk about her ... just because I miss her and feel sad doesn't mean that I don't want to talk about her." He wiped his eyes with the serviette that Finn handed him. "She didn't eat enough, then she exercised too much ... her heart gave out and she went into a coma. Then one morning, she never woke up at all ..."

He sniffled and smiled a twisted smile. "I miss her all the time. Do you think I'll ever stop missing her, Finn?

Finn shook his head. "No ... it might get easier, one day it might not hurt so much - but there are some people you miss forever... some people you just never get over..."


End file.
